A major use of such wiring looms is in the manufacture of powered vehicles such as automobiles, industrial trucks. Whether powered electrically, or by means of internal combustion engine, a large number of electrical components require interconnection, and for this purpose one or more such wiring looms are disposed in appropriate channels or recesses, or are otherwise fixed in the vehicle, and the ends of the wires, appropriately precut to the required length and terminated, are connected to the components. The wires usually have different colour insulation to facilitate the correct connection by the fitter of the wires to the components. The looms commonly include wires of a number of different lengths, arranged with various branches projecting from a main central trunk. The production of such looms involves complex procedure, and involves the use of a loom board comprising a board carrying a multiplicity of pins fixed in and projecting from one side of the board, these pins being arranged to define predetermined guide paths along which the wires are laid prior to being bound together.